


Kuroken and a sprinkle of Bokuaka

by Hqsmau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Jealous Kenma, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hqsmau/pseuds/Hqsmau
Summary: In which Kenma gets jealous that Kuroo wants to hangout with Bokuto & not him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Jealous Kenma

Kuroo woke up early, showered, and got ready for work. After making breakfast he went into his room, sat down on the bed and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He stroked his hair gently out of his face before giving him a peck on the forehead. "Good morning kitten" he smiled and gave him another peck on the cheek "you're sleeping so soundly, how cute.." He turned away and began putting his shoes on.

Kenma heard the rustling of the bed sheets and woke up. He turned towards the sound and saw Kuroo, he instinctively moved towards him and hugged him from behind. "You're awake, good morning" Kuroo was about to get up but Kenma wouldn't let go of him. He chuckled "what's gotten into you? I have to go to work Kenma, I'm already five minutes late" Kenma didn't say anything and just hugged him tighter.

"I left breakfast ready for you so make sure you eat, now let go" Kuroo looked back at kenma and the said boy looked up at him "can't you stay?" "Why? do you feel sick?" He put his hand on Kenma's forehead "you don't have a fever, are you hurting somewhere?" "no.." "then? what's wrong??" "I just want you to stay.." Kuroo looked at him surprised but happy.

*sigh* "alright, I'll call in sick so just wait here a sec" Kuroo got up once Kenma finally let go, he picked up his phone and started making a call "Yes, good morning boss.. h-how did you know?.. ahh yeah I'm not feeling well.. yes, thank you.. alright have a nice day as well.. goodbye" after hanging up he looked at Kenma and smiled "go wash up while I change" "ok" Kenma smiled back.

After washing up Kenma got out of the restroom and saw that Kuroo wasn't in the room anymore, he noticed something smelled good so he made his way to the kitchen. Kuroo saw him and opened his arms for a hug, Kenma shyly walked up to him and buried his face in Kuroo's chest.

"Why did you want me to stay so much huh? do you really miss me that much?" Kenma nodded his head yes. Kuroo was joking around so he didn't expect Kenma to actually say yes but it made him really happy. He pulled away a bit to look at his boyfriend's face and gave him a quick kiss "go sit down, I'm almost done" Kenma went to sit down and he smiled to himself.

Kuroo brought the food to the table and sat across from Kenma "ah this is nice, it's been a while" he looked up at Kenma who was looking down at his food _"agh why am I feeling so shy?! we haven't had breakfast together like this in so long.. that must be it"_ Kuroo noticed Kenma's face was a slight tint of red "Are you sure you're not sick? your face is red" "I-I'm fine" _"fuck! did I just stutter?!"_ "Hmm? What's this?? Is my Kitten being shyyy~" "shut up, I'm allowed to be" "how so??" Kuroo asked in a mockingly yet intrigued tone "w-well we-" he got cut off by the sound of a phone ringing "oh sorry, hold on a sec" 

*on the phone* "Ahahaha for sure, yeah I'm down.. alright, sounds good.. bye" "who was it?" "Oh it was Bokuto he wants to hangout later, because of work we haven't hung out in a while so imma go to his place in like an hour or so" "oh.. in an hour? it's still early though" "well yeah but there's a lot of things he has planned so it might take the whole day" Kuroo continued eating his food, oblivious of the way Kenma was feeling "what about me?" "what do you mean?" "I asked you to stay for a reason" "oh, do you need me to do something before I go??"

Kenma looked up at him annoyed "are you serious?!" "What?" "Ugh forget it! you might be smart academically but you're a real dumbass you know" Kenma angrily got up from the table, stomped towards the room and slammed the door behind him. Kuroo sat there confused after being caught off guard by Kenma's behavior but after realizing his boyfriend was upset he immediately ran after him.

"Kenma, Kenma open the door" "go away!!" "Come on please, let's talk" "no" "Kenmaaaa" Kuroo kept knocking and knocking until Kenma got annoyed and opened the door "Kenma.. what's wrong?" "You're an idiot that's what's wrong" "why? please tell me or I won't understand" Kenma looked away from him and sat down on the floor next to the bed, his back facing Kuroo.

"It's just.. you're all about Bokuto, you're always talking about him and meeting up with him when you're free. Today I asked you to stay because you're always busy with work and even though we live together I don't even see you as often anymore. You leave so early that I don't even get to say goodbye and when you come back it's so late that even if I'm awake streaming you fall asleep before I even get the chance to greet you.. I just wanted, I wanted to spend time together but you just wanna go hangout with Bokuto.. " "Kenma.." "ALSO" Kenma cut him off "you used to be so clingy towards me, you'd hug me and kiss me all the time while I played my video games and now.. you don't even hug me when we sleep. I know I said I hated it but I also don't know why I'm feeling like this, all of a sudden I feel like I want you to give me attention.."

Kuroo looked at Kenma who's back was still facing him. "Kenma, hey turn around" He put his arms on Kenma's shoulders to get him to look at him, Kenma turned around cheeks red of embarrassment "I'm pathetic, I know" he couldn't bring himself to look at Kuroo in the eyes after what he said "don't say that, you're not pathetic" Kuroo cupped his cheeks "look at me" "no.. I don't want to" "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. I've been so busy that I didn't even pay attention to you" 

"It's not your fault, it's not like you can control it. You have an important position at your job, it's only normal that you're busy" Kuroo leaned in and hugged Kenma tightly "I promise once this project I've been working on is over all of my time will be strictly for you, ok?" "ok.." "about the other thing though, don't tell me you're jealous of Bokuto" "j-jealous?! me?! I'm not jealous! I was just pointing it out!! I- I don't know what you're talking about" 

Kenma pushed Kuroo off of him and tried to leave the room but before he could do so Kuroo grabbed him and threw him on to the bed pinning him down "K-Kuroo what are you doing?" "You know, you're really cute when you're jealous and now that I think about it we haven't been able to do THAT either, it's been a while don't you think?" he said with a smirk "t-that? what are you talking about?" "Oh c'mon kitten~ you know exactly what I'm talking about" at this point Kenma was looking everywhere except at Kuroo "you don't want to? It's ok if you don't" "no! it- it's not that it's just that it's been like a month since we last did it.. what if it hurts?" "Hey, look at me" Kenma turned his head and shyly looked at Kuroo "Just.. be gentle ok?" Kuroo chuckled at Kenma's cuteness "you know I'm always gentle with you" he said as he jokingly winked at his boyfriend.

"I'll be as gentle as possible ok?"


	2. wHy iS iT sPicY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: NSFW⚠️

"I'll be as gentle as possible ok?" 

Kenma nodded his head yes and Kuroo leaned in and gave him a small peck, and another, and another. Kenma giggled and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, he pressed his lips on his boyfriend's and began kissing him slowly and gently. Kuroo on other hand shoved his tongue greedily into Kenma's mouth making him flinch in surprise "ahh Kuroo" he whimpered, voice muffled by the kiss. Kuroo ignored him and sucked on Kenma's tongue as he deepened the kiss. 

He took his shirt off and looked at Kenma's blushing face "I know I said I'd be gentle but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to hold back" with that being said he roughly pressed his lips against Kenma's once again, his tongue exploring the inside of his mouth tasting all of him. He swiftly took off Kenma's shirt and started kissing his body all over. He then moved down and took off his pants "I haven't even done anything and you're already this wet? Why are you so lewd?" He said teasingly as he roughly pulled Kenma's legs towards him "do you want me that bad?"

Kuroo started kissing and sucking on Kenma's neck making the boy let out small whimpers "answer me, I asked you a question" he moved down and started sucking and teasing his nipples "ah! ahh Kuroo w-wait" "What's this hm? You like your nipples being played with? you're twitching a lot down here" he said as he gripped Kenma's member with his other hand causing him to audibly gasp, he started stroking it up and and down as Kenma moaned uncontrollably but right when he was about to cum Kuroo stopped his movements "K-Kuroo p-please" Kenma whined "So now you decide to speak, how come you didn't say anything when I asked you to, hm?" "y-you jerk! Stop teasing me" 

Amused at the situation Kuroo huskily whispered into his boyfriend's ear "then tell me, do you like your nipples being played with? you used to say you hated it but look at you now" suddenly Kenma held onto Kuroo's shoulders and pulled himself up while hugging him tightly "I just like it when you touch me so.. don't stop.." he whispered shyly, Kuroo laid him back down "you're gonna take responsibility for what you just said, you're being way too honest right now" "is that bad..?" "Not necessarily but I don't guarantee you're gonna be able to walk after this" Kenma looked at him nervously "y-you said you'd be gentle.." "We'll see" Kuroo smiled slyly.

Without notice he shoved a finger inside of Kenma's entrance. Kenma moaned as he felt Kuroo's long and slim finger inside of him "ahh mmph" he covered his mouth trying to keep himself from making any sounds, once Kuroo noticed this he thrusted two more fingers inside causing Kenma to twitch in pleasure, making him moan even louder "agh k-Kuroo wait t-that's ahh ngh" "are you gonna keep covering your mouth kitten~?" "I- I don't like how my moans sound, it's- it's weird.." 

"but I love your moans" he said before thrusting his fingers harder inside, Kenma gripped onto the bed sheets revealing the erotic expression he'd been covering with his hands "fuck, you're so fucking sexy" Kuroo said before attacking Kenma's lips once again, swallowing Kenma's muffled moans. "Do you like my fingers this much kitten? look at you doing all the work, you're so naughty" Kenma's eyes widened once he realized he'd been moving his hips this whole time _"wtf am I doing!? this is all your fault you ugly rooster head, ahh what do I do? I want him inside me so bad"_ Kenma grabbed Kuroo's arm with both of his hands making him stop and look at him "K-Kuroo.." he looked up at him with teary eyes "what's wrong baby? does it hurt?" "n-no.. it's just" he looked at Kuroo's crotch and bit his lip "I don't want your fingers.. I want you" he muttered as he pressed his hand gently on the bulge in Kuroo's underwear. 

After hearing that Kuroo couldn't hold back anymore, he put Kenma's legs on his shoulders and roughly pushed his cock into Kenma's wet hole. Kenma cried out in pleasure as he felt Kuroo filling him up inside "ah! agh mm ngh k-kuroo" Kenma clutched Kuroo's strong arms, as Kuroo thrusted deep inside him. "Agh you're so tight" Kuroo groaned "tell me, does it feel good?" he asked before roughly sucking on Kenma's nipples, still trusting into him, and now even stroking the younger male's member, up and down nonstop. Kenma was squirming in pleasure and moaning uncontrollably without worrying about his voice anymore "ah! ah agh k-Kuroo!" "Answer me baby, does it feel good? do you like it when I touch you and fuck you like this?" "ah! y-yes ngh it feels so good! I- I love it Kuroo m-more f-faster p-please" Kenma begged. 

Kuroo smirked as he began moving faster, hitting deeper inside of Kenma, he repeatedly hit Kenma's prostate without missing a single time. Kenma aggressively pulled him in for a sloppy yet passionate kiss, they melted into each other's arms, their tongues moving in sync. "Agh Kuroo I'm- I'm gonna c-cum" "then let's cum together kitten" Kuroo grunted as he could feel himself nearing his climax as well. Kenma let out a broken moan as he came and wailed as he felt himself getting filled with Kuroo's hot cum. 

Kuroo pulled out and looked at Kenma lovingly, he caressed his cheek gently and Kenma leaned into his hand, both panting and a sweating mess. "Are you ok? Was I too rough?" Kuroo asked worried "I'm sorry, I said I'd be gentle but you're just so sexy I couldn't hold back" Kenma smiled weakly and placed his hand on top of Kuroo's "no.. it's ok, I really liked it" he said as his faced flushed red. Kuroo smiled and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips "I love you Kenma" "I love you too" and with those words Kenma dozed off. 

Kuroo let Kenma rest and carefully changed the sheets and cleaned him up before also going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all liked that, ya nasties😏


	3. The sprinkle of Bokuaka

"KeEjliiEee" "yes kou?" "Kuroo isn't picking uppp" "he's probably busy" "but he said he wasn't going to work today" "then don't you think there's a reason for that?" "I guess.. but he could've told me at least" Bokuto sat on the couch pouting. Akaashi walked over and wropped his arms around Bokuto's head "look at the bright side, now we can spend time together" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist "you're right, sooo what are we gonna do?" he looked up at his husband "hmm idk, are you thinking what I'm thinking??" Akaashi said as he leaned in closer to Bokuto's face.

"I- I think" Bokuto replied as his cheeks became red "let's say it at the count of three, ok?" "Ok" "1..2..3.." "cuddle" "fuck!!" Akaashi and Bokuto both looked at each other awkwardly "uhh I meant cuddle ofc haha" Bokuto said rubbing the back of his nape in embarrassment "pfft" "a-are you laughing!?" "I'm sorry, it's just ahahaha" "KeEjliiEee" Bokuto whined as he stared at Akaashi with a pout on his face.

Akaashi wouldn't stop laughing so he got up and went to their room, after composing himself Akaashi followed behind him and found Bokuto tucked in bed. "Kou baby, are you sulking?~" "no.. I'm gonna sleep hmph" "hmph?" Akaashi leaned towards Bokuto's side to see if he was actually sleeping but he wasn't. "you're gonna sleep but your eyes are open?" Bokuto jumped in surprise when he heard Akaashi's voice near his ear "I- I sleep with my eyes open!" "No you don't" Akaashi chuckled.

"See! They're you go again laughing at me" "I'm sorry, you're just so cute" "cute?" "Yes, very cute" Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi "I think you're cuter" Akaashi smiled "thank you" he said before giving Bokuto a kiss on the cheek. "We're both on the bed now.." Akaashi pointed out while he laid next to his husband "yeah.." Bokuto scoot closer to him "we can cuddle now" he continued as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi.

"You don't wanna 'fuck' anymore?" Bokuto turned red as he heard Akaashi's words "hey! stop it already" "haha okok I'm sorry" Akaashi hugged Bokuto as his husband buried his face into his chest "we should just cuddle for now, we already did it a lot last night, you must be tired" He said apologetically "you were really rough too" Akaashi replied "sorry.. I just like you so much I can't control myself" Akaashi giggled at his words "I like you a lot too but I am a bit tired" "I know.." "we can do it later though, if you want" Bokuto's head sprinted up and his face lit up "Really?!" "Wow, what are you a sex addict?" Akaashi chuckled "n-no! I what are you saying?? I am an addict of something else though" "is that so?" "yeah, you. I'm addicted to you" Akaashi felt his face heating up.

"Who's the one blushing now?~" Bokuto teased him "anyone would blush after hearing something like that" "sureeee" *phone rings* Bokuto reached for his phone "oh look who it is" he said sarcastically "why are you calling me?! You stood me up!" "Ik Ik I'm sorry ok?!" "You didn't even text me bro, you know how long I've been waiting??" "I'm sorry, I was busy with Kenma. You know even though we live together I don't get to see him that much so he was a bit hurt that I was gonna hangout with you" "ohhhh ok, that's a good reason so I'll let it pass" "yeah, thanks" "we don't want the kitty scratching you so you made a good choice haha" "actuallyyyy, he did scratch me" "damnnn, really??" "Yeah, to be specific he scratched my back" "oh, OH" "you're so slowww" "shut up, anyways, I see youuuuu~" "you already knoooo" "alright bro I'm cuddling with bae so imma go" "alright, byeeeee" "byezzzzz"

"He was busy huh" "yeah, he wanted to spend time with Kenma" "I told you he had reason" "you were right, you're always right baby" Bokuto said as he put his phone up on the night stand next to their bed, he turned back around to face his husband when Akaashi suddenly pulled him in, he pressed his lips to Bokuto's as he wrapped his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as his mouth entangled with the other. 

"W-what was that??" "I just wanted to kiss you" Akaashi said while looking at him innocently "YOU'RE SO CUTE" Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi once again and hugged him as tight as he could "kou.. I- I can't breathe" "oh, sorry" Bokuto giggled as he loosened his grip. 

They laid there in each other's arms without saying anything, only enjoying the warmth and scent of the other. 

Soon enough they both fell asleep.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed😊


End file.
